


She Calls Me Home

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [151]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Merman Sheriff Stilinski, True Love, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea it calls for him, it cries for him. He’d heard it through the years ever since he chose the girl with brown eyes over the wet embrace of his mother. She cries for him and he dreams of her, the deep waters where he was born and raised, and to where he wishes to return one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Calls Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo brave souls, here we are again with these little fic's of mine. Each scribbled together with the sad and cruel time of 15min. This story where we have a merman Sheriff Stilinski was asked By my dear Rotten-Rowan who wanted something sad without being sad... I know! What the heck of a request is that? 
> 
> I did give it a go but with so little to go on, well there isn't much here to read.

 

 

He can hear the ocean calling for him. He can hear the waves licking at the shores he cannot see, he can smell the saltiness of the sea he no longer sees or dares to visit. The sea it calls to him constantly, has cried for him since the day he chose the beautiful girl who fell in love with him in his true form.

Her name was Claudia and she was beautiful and brave, and she did not ask him to leave the embrace of the sea for her but he did, he left the familiar waters for a land he did not know for he loved her so. He married her for he did love her so, he chose the beautiful girl with brown eyes over the comforting hold of the sea.

He dreams of the sea day and night from the moment he gave up his beautiful tail with the green and blue scales, he dreams about returning to the sea but he thinks he never will for he loves his Claudia far too much to leave her.

He ignores the call of the sea and takes on the life of a human male, he learns to walk and talk as humans do, and his beautiful Claudia helps him, she supports him and guides him when he feels lost and he ignores the call of mother-sea. He takes on a human name, John boring and easy to remember and even easier to forget, he becomes and officer of law and he enjoys his job but he loves his Claudia more without her he would return to the sea.

He did not think he would ever love someone or something more than his Claudia, but when she tells him she is with child and when he sees their creation for the first time be it in a grainy little image he learns another much deeper love.

The sea continues to sing to him, it calls for him and he dreams of her, but he loves his beautiful Claudia and their son who has her beautiful eyes more than he loves and misses the sea.

But as his beloved Claudia falls ill and their joy begins to crumble, he begins to yearn for the sweet embrace of his beloved mother, the more sorrow that takes root in his heart as his beautiful wife becomes lost in a decease he does not understand the more the life he’d abandoned calls for him to return.

But it’s only when his beloved Claudia dies that he begins to travel towards the sea when his mind was weak with drink he would drive towards the nearest shoreline, but not once would he go to the sea that promised him comfort and no more heartache for he feared that his son could not join him beneath the waves.

And so he continues to play the part of a human, he drinks and weeps for his lost love and the home he’d left for her, but he does not return to his beloved mother who sings to him day and night not until one day he sees the true evil and wickedness of humans in the shape of a family of werewolves being burned alive that he drives the Jeep to the nearest shoreline.

He thinks as he carries his sleeping son into the water that if his son drowns as a human it was far better than living a life amongst monsters, his little boy with brown eyes startles awake as the cold water touches his sleeping for.

His son cries out in fear, he fights as all humans have done when the likes of him have brought them into the arms of his mother. He holds onto his son who struggles against him as both their heads vanish beneath the waves, he keeps his eyes closed so that if his son died in his arms the last memory of his son wasn't a look of fear and betrayal passing across the beautiful face of his beloved son.

He hopes that soon he would feel a little tail brush against his own that had started to form, he hoped as he felt his legs change into the fine tail with grand fins that soon Stiles' little legs would change as well, replaced By a fine smooth tail with fine fins and beautiful scales. He hopes so very hard as he opens his mouth to speak words of comfort to his struggling son that soon they would swim into the deep where they belonged.

 


End file.
